The Beastly Son
by speedster101
Summary: Born from a human being is easy but born from a Werewolf, a fable, and two feral mutants is fucking hard the boss's life starts to take a drastic change when he learns about his parentage he also tends to be more moody than ever that even the Third street saints and the rival gangs are too scared to anger him.
1. Prologue part 1

**The Beastly Son**

**Author's Note: Another alternate parentage story this time it's the Boss from the Saints row series and is crossed over with Harry Potter, The Wolf Among Us, and X-Men the movie so enjoy it while you can set in Sr2 then up to Gat out of hell.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row, X-Men, Harry Potter, or Wolf among us they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Warnings: Contains Good Fenrir, minor slash, werewolf boss, strong boss, mutant boss, smart Boss, intelligent boss, past mpreg, and Fable Boss.**

**Summary: Born from a human being is easy but born from a Werewolf, a fable, and two feral mutants is fucking hard the boss's life starts to take a drastic change when he learns about his parentage he also tends to be more moody than ever that even the Third street saints and the rival gangs are too scared to anger him.**

**Hospital**

"You never guess who's awake" a security guard said.

"Oh yeah?" A second security guard questioned.

"Yep poor guy got himself shanked without him knowing" The first guard remarked.

The guards continued walking through the corridors till they reached the patients room. Upon reaching the room the guards entered it then made their way to a lone cot holding a man with a very large build and is quite muscular and fit along with a 5:0 clock shadow shaggy brown hair hazel eyes and wearing something that was strangely similar to a prison jumpsuit.

"Is this the guy?" the second security guard asked.

"Yeah that's him the first security guard said.

Just then a doctor came rushing in the room with another cot carrying a unconscious person wearing a backwards ball cap and jumpsuit similar to the other person.

"We got another one" the doctor said.

"What happened to him?" The security guard asked.

"Got himself shanked" The Doctor replied.

"We'll look at that you got yourself a roommate enjoy it while you can" The security guard said before leaving the room with the others following behind.

Once the Doctor and the two security guards left the room the second person who got himself shanked turned to face his roommate or as he knows him as the leader of the Third Street Saints and said.

"Psst hey hey you" Carlos said in a Mexican accent.

The Boss turned to face Carlos and asked.

"So you're the leader of the saints?" Carlos questioned.

"Yer Carlos aren't you?" The boss asked in a Canadian acccent clearly ignoring his question.

"Very perspective of you amigo but how do you know?" Carlos asked.

"Yer brother told me about you back home in Stillwater kid never shuts up about you" The boss answered.

"That's him alright" Carlos said.

"So what are you doing here anyway kid?" Boss asked.

"Well believe it or not I came for you amigo" Carlos said.

"You came for me?" Boss asked curiously.

Carlos nodded.

"You came all this way from New Stillwater and got yer self Shanked just to get to me?" Boss asked.

Carlos nodded and mentally complemented Boss smarts.

"That was both brave and stupid of you Carlos" Boss said gruffly.

Carlos raised his hands in defense then asked.

"I admit amigo it was a pretty dumb idea but how else was I suppose to get to you?" He asked.

"You could have tried contracting Johnny or Aisha at least one them would have persuaded the guards!" Boss growled with his eyes glowing gold.

"Look amigo even if I knew who those two was I'm sure they wouldn't reason with a guard especially if it involves you" Carlos said slightly scared by Boss's change of mood.

The boss calmed down at that with eyes back to normal and allowed Carlos to continue.

"But that doesn't matter what really matters is getting ourselves out of here and fast" Carlos continued.

"You know a way out of here?" The Boss asked.

"No but if we find one I'm sure the guards isn't going to let us just walk right out of here" Carlos answered.

"I suppose if we asked them nicely" The Boss said sarcastically.

"Like that's going to ever work" Carlos added with a scoff.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Boss questioned.

"There's a boat docked outside of these prison walls once we get the boat and dealt with the guards we'll be home free" Carlos said.

"Sounds like a plan let's go" Boss said before getting off his cot with Carlos doing exact same thing once they were both off of their cots they both left the room to start their escape.

**To be continued…**


	2. Prologue part 2

**Prologue part 2**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 2 to The Beastly Son so enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row, Harry Potter, The Wolf Among us, or X-Men for they belong to their rightful owners.**

**London England**

While Boss and Carlos were making their escape from Stillwater's Island prison a certain werewolf who lived over the ocean and in a quaint cottage in a Forrest that looked like something out of a fairytale stood a tall thickly muscled man with brown hair with a few grey streaks in it, a beard amber eyes and wearing a ruined pair of wizard robes and ruined shoes his name was Fenrir Greyback, and he was a werewolf. Now Fenrir had just gotten back from Diagon Alley to get himself a wand holder from Ollivanders cause he was tired of losing it after that he went to Gringotts to speak with his account manager and what he found out there caused smile to appear on his face.

**Flashback**

Upon reaching the white marble building of Gringotts Fenrir walked up to the doors and bowed to the goblins guarding the door that bowed back and let Fenrir in. Once he was inside the bank he walked up to the tall desk that had a goblin working at it then said.

"Greetings hard working goblin I like to request a private word with my account manager right away please" he said.

The goblin looked up from his work then at Fenrir with a slight sneer on his face.

"Name?" The goblin asked.

"Fenrir Greyback" Fenrir answered.

The goblin nodded then said.

"Very well Mr. Greyback please wait here while I'll go and tell him of your presents" The goblin said before leaving.

Fenrir nodded then waited.

Minutes later the goblin returned and said.

"Mr. Greyback account manager Wolfclaw is ready for you so if you follow me please" he said.

Fenrir nodded again and followed the random goblin to his account manager. A minute later they arrived at a door with the Greyback family crest on it.

So he knocked on the door awaiting permission to enter the office.

"Enter!" A rough voice said on the other side of the door.

Fenrir opened the door to the office and saw Wolfclaw walking up to him.

"Ah Mr. Greyback I've been expecting you" He said.

"You have?" Fenrir asked confused.

"Yes I have apparently someone sent you letters concerning you're son but sense he didn't have an owl he sent the letter straight to us" Wolfclaw said before handing him the letter.

**Flashback Ends**

Fenrir looked at the letter and smiled once again his son was alive this was great news he had to find him even if he had to search all of London and Earth for him.

**Fabletown**

In Fabletown Bigby just didn't know what to do ever since The Crooked Man been dealt with more and more cases had come up and they weren't making his job easy.

"So how's business?" Colin asked appearing in Bigby's doorway.

Bigby looked up from his desk then at Colin and said.

"Not very well Colin no matter how many cases I solve more and more just keep coming up" he said.

"Then take a break rest up some I'm sure the others will understand" Colin suggested.

"You know I can't do that Colin" Bigby said.

"Well its better than just sitting around and working yourself to death you know" Colin replied.

Bigby sighed letting out a breath of cold air before replying.

"Fine I'll take a break but after that I'm getting back to work" Bigby said.

Colin nodded then left Bigby's office.

After Colin left Bigby's office Bigby got up from his desk clear it off of any cases then left the office and locked the door and turned his attention to the table where he saw Bufkin resting.

"Bufkin!" Bigby shouted catching the fable's attention.

"Yes Sheriff Bigby?" Bufkin asked.

"I'm taking an 11 hour break be sure to let Snow and the others know that if they ask okay" Bigby said.

"Does this have something to do with the amount of cases you have been getting?" Bufkin asked.

"Yeah" Bigby answered before leaving the building.

"Alright then" Bufkin said after Bigby left the building.

Once Bigby was out of the building a mundy came up to him and said.

"Bigby Wolf?" the mundy questioned.

"Yeah and you are?" Bigby said and asked.

"Michael Fox I have a letter for you" the mundy now known as Michel said while handing Bigby the letter.

"From who?" Bigby asked after accepting the letter.

"Don't know the guy who wanted me to send it to you just said it concerns your son" Michael answered.

Bigby's eyes widened in realization his son was alive he got to tell the the others about this this was good news.

"Well Mr. Wolf I better get out of here before one the bad fables spot me it was nice meeting you" Michael said before heading off.

Bigby nodded and looked at the letter again he couldn't believe his son was alive he have to find him and tell everyone else about the news.

'Looks like those other cases are going to wait for I have a son to find and see' Bigby thought then headed for the passage that connects Fabletown and the mundy's world.

**Xavier's School For The Gifted Beast's Lab Winchester New York**

"There you go Kitty all patched up and ready to go" Hank McCoy/Beast said.

"Thanks Hank" Kitty thanked.

"No problem now you best hurry to class or Storm will noticed you're absents" Beast said.

Kitty nodded and headed back to class leaving Beast to his work.

After Kitty left his lab Beast collapsed in his chair exhausted he couldn't believe everything that happened today first Bobby comes in covered in scorch marks no doubt they came from Pyro, second was Siryn she came in covered with all sorts of cuts and bruises, and now Kitty who gotten just about everything after a day of training in The Danger Room with Scott and Peter, it just doesn't add up.

'_Hank!'_ Xavier shouted in Beast's mind.

'_Yes Professor' what can I do for you' Hank said in his mind._

'_Meet me in my office right away and bring Logan with you this concern both of you' _Xavier said.

'_What for?' _Hank asked Xavier_._

'_I may have gotten lead on your son and not only that he's also a mutant' _Xavier answered.

'_We'll be there right away'_ Hank said then the mind link ended.

**Xavier's office**

Logan and Beast soon arrived in Xavier's office if their son is truly alive and a mutant then they're going to have to do everything in their power to protect him from Magneto and The Brotherhood of Evil.

"Alright Chuck give it to us straight where is our son?" Logan asked with Beast agreeing with him.

"Well if you really want to know Logan you'll find him in a town called New Stillwater but before you two even head off in the Blackbird and search for him there's something else you should know about him" Xavier said.

"What else do we need to know about him you already told me that he was a mutant so what else needs to be known?" Beast said.

"He's also a Werewolf, a Fable, and a former leader to a gang called The Third Street Saints" Xavier said.

To say Logan and Beast were surprised by this was an understatement they knew he was a werewolf and a Fable he was born from the two along with their selves after all, however gang thing was new to them.

"How long was he a Gang leader Professor?" Beast asked concerned.

"Only for one year Hank so don't worry about it" Xavier said with a smile.

Beast nodded.

The three mutants continued talking until they were ready to leave for New Stillwater once they were ready to go they headed for the Blackbird and took off to New Stillwater.

**Author's Note: and that's chapter 2 of the Beastly Son I hope you enjoyed it next chapter we get back with the Boss and Carlos and a course Gat's Trial so till next chapter see ya. **


	3. Welcome To New Stillwater

**Welcome To New Stillwater/Johnny's Trial**

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 to The Beastly Saint where we get back with The Boss and Carlos so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row, Harry Potter, and The Wolf among Us or X-Men they belong to their rightful owners.**

After getting pass the guards The Boss and Carlos had finally reached the boat docked at the pier they also noticed that it was also dark out confusing them they could have sworn it was daylight a few minutes ago.

"Nightfall already but how?" Carlos questioned.

"It doesn't matter Carlos let's just focus on escaping this prison okay" The Boss said.

Carlos nodded and headed for the boat with Boss following behind.

Upon reaching it the two boarded it and set off for new Stillwater however the guards weren't going to let them go that easy.

"We got company amigo" Carlos said while pointing to a group of police boats following them.

The Boss looked to where Carlos was pointing at and growled to himself then said.

"Take the wheel Carlos I'll deal with the cops" he said.

Carlos didn't bother to argue so as quick as a flash he went to pilot the boat.

Boss on the other hand was holding his own against the cops and boy was it explosive. The Boss continued to shoot rockets at the boats till there weren't any left.

But the cops aren't giving up on them because more boats were appearing and not only that Choppers were also with them, Boss growled once again then started to shoot at them. Once they were dealt with, Carlos and Boss had finally reached New Stillwater without getting them arrested.

"Glad that's over with cause for a moment there I thought we were goners" Carlos said.

"So where are the other Saints?" Boss asked.

"What other Saints?" Carlos said.

"They went their separate ways didn't they?" Boss asked.

Carlos nodded then said.

"Without anyone to lead them The Saints just parted and moved on, so I suggest you grab a drink at the club and relax also get a change of clothes while you're at it" he said while handing the Boss some money.

Boss nodded in understanding and accepted the money then said.

"Thanks for getting me out of there Carlos" he thanked.

"Don't mention it amigo" Carlos replied before walking off.

After Carlos left The Boss left for the nearest shop to get into some more appropriate attire. Hours later he came out wearing clothes that was reminisce of Bigby's including the shoes then headed for the club that Carlos mentioned.

When he arrived at it the place he took a seat at one the bar table and ordered a drink the bartender nodded then went to get what The Boss ordered, minutes later he returned with The Boss's drink and set it front of him then then turned his attention to the TV.

Boss took a sip of his drink then turned his attention to the TV himself.

The news on TV went on with it usual stories mutant protests, accidents, wanted Wizards, and Witches, escaping from Azkaban, and so much more. However there was only one thing that interests him at the moment.

"This just in police had caught Johnny Gat and are taking him to court to await trial" the anchorwoman said.

The boss nearly choked on his drink after the anchor said that.

"What!" The Boss said shocked.

"For it seems like the Stillwater resident/former gang banger was caught murdering a bunch of civilians in public" the anchor continued.

'You haven't changed a bit Johnny' Boss thought with a smile.

"Turn this shit off Willy" a man wearing red and had two tattoos on arms said in a slurred voice then took a seat next to Boss.

The bartender now known as Willy did what he was told and turned the TV off.

"Hey I was watching that" Boss growled while facing the man that wreaked of booze how he was able smell it on the man was beyond him.

"Well I guess you're not anymore you bitch" The man slurred.

The boss nodded before smashing a bottle to his face knocking him out in the process.

"Can you turn the TV back on please?" Boss asked.

Willy nodded then turned the TV back on while Boss listened to the anchorwoman.

"We now go to you live inside The Courtroom where the judge is deciding on what to do with Gat" the anchorwoman said.

"Johnny Gat you have committed crimes against Stillwater and her people how do you plea" the judge questioned.

"Not guilty your honor" Johnny said.

"You gotta be kidding me" the judge said.

"I'm not" Johnny said with fake innocence.

"You murdered twenty people in public Mr. Gat and if you think I'm just going to let you walk right out of here like nothing happen then you're dead wrong" The judge said.

The boss watched the clip of the trial carefully until the Anchorwoman Jane Valderama he believed her name to be ended it.

Once it did Boss got up from the Bar and had one thing on his mind he had to rescue Gat before he's sent to the electric chair.

Author's Note: That's chapter 3 to The Beastly Son I hope you enjoyed it anyway next time on The Beastly Son Boss heads to the courthouse to save Gat before he sent the electric chair so till next chapter see ya.


	4. Appointed Defender

**Brotherhood bar fight and Appointed Defender **

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 4 to The Beastly Son so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saint's Row, Harry Potter, The Wolf Among Us, or The X-Men Movies for they belong to their rightful owners.**

**The Bar**

After finding out about Gat's punishment The Boss decides to head to court and get to Gat before he sentence to the electric chair or worse a lifetime in prison, unfortunately before he was able to exit the building someone threw a punch at him(big mistake) knocking him out briefly.

"No one messes with The Brotherhood" his attacker said before walking off.

"Kid you just made the biggest mistake of yer life" Boss growled while getting up off the ground.

The Brotherhood gang member stopped in mid walk and turned to face The Boss and said.

"Oh yeah and what mistake would that be?" He asked.

The Boss turned to look at the brotherhood member with his eyes boring into the gang members however there was something different about him, standing in The Boss's place was a half wolf/half man thing with the Boss's same eye color except they were glowing gold.

The gang member looked at Boss in shock for he had not expected this but he wasn't going to let this Wolfman thing scare him.

"You think a change in your appearance can scare me?" The gang member nervously questioned.

The Boss didn't say anything he just growled at him before he tackled the gang member to the ground without even giving the gang member a chance to react. The gang member tried to wrestle Boss off of him but he was too strong for him so he turned his attention to the other Brotherhood members who were watching entire fight between him and Boss.

"Are you guys just going to sit there and watch or are you going to help me fight this thing?" The gang member asked his fellow Brotherhood members.

"Sorry Jeffrey but you brought this on yourself so this is you're fight" a female brotherhood member answered.

"What!" The brotherhood member now known Jeffrey exclaimed.

"Ease up I'm just messing with you okay" the female brotherhood member said before she and a couple of other Brotherhood members jumped into the fight.

But Boss or in this case Wolfman Boss knew this was going to happen so he released his grip on Jeffrey and turned his attention on to the other Brotherhood members who had their eyes trained on him and preparing to attack him.

"You picked the wrong guy to screw with!" Boss growled.

"Sez the guy who turned into a Wolfman and somehow managed to knock out one of our own just by smashing a simple bottle on his face before he transformed" The first Brotherhood member said.

"Will if he just minded his own business then I wouldn't have done that!" Boss splat at the Brotherhood member with his eyes turning red for a brief moment before going back to gold.

"It's like Jeffrey said to you no one messes with The Brotherhood we do mean no one especially freaks like you!" The second Brotherhood member said.

"You guys are really into yer selves aren't ya?"Boss calmly asked in his Canadian accent.

"its how we are okay" A third Brotherhood member answered.

"Thought so anyway enough talk let's ends this" Boss said before lunging for the gang members.

**10 minutes later**

Once all The Brotherhood members in the Bar were all dead and gone Boss turned to look at the Bar owner who had a look of both shock, fear, and awe.

"This never happened got it?" Boss questioned the owner.

The owner was speechless everything when by so fast for he wasn't sure what to say.

"Got It!" The Boss growled.

The owner jumped at Boss's change of mood but nodded.

Boss nodded back and left the Bar and walked outside.

Outside The Bar

Once Boss was outside he noticed that he had only a few minutes before Gat's trial is over so he searched for the nearest car, once he found a suitable one he ran right to it. Upon reaching the car he opened the door and quickly got in and closed the door then pressed his foot on the gas pedal and sped off to The Courthouse 'you better not be dead by time I reach the Court Johnny' Boss thought.

**Blackbird**

While The Boss was heading for The

Courthouse Logan, Beast, and strangely enough Jean (who decided to tag along) were heading for New Stillwater to find their son and Since Beast or Logan didn't have ways to track their son in the air they decided to bring Jean along with them.

"Jean have you gotten a lock on Alexander yet? Hank asked from the cockpit with Logan at the wheel.

"No not yet but I'll keep trying through" Jean answered while trying to locate Logan's and Hank's son through telepathy.

"Be sure that you do we need to find him before Magneto and The Brotherhood of evil catches wind of his presents" Hank said.

"Gotcha Hank" Jean said.

**Stillwater Courthouse**

After minutes driving Boss had finally reached The Courthouse course he had a little run in with The Brotherhood again along the way but he was able to surpass them without any problems. Now he had to get Johnny before his trial is over with, but he couldn't just barge in there with the way he is now or he'll have several guns pointed at him and ordered to be gunned on sight.

He wished he had way to get back to normal. As If The beast inside heard him all traces of Wolfman Boss disappeared and returned Boss to the way he was before.

"Will that was easy" Boss said before heading inside the Courthouse to get Johnny.

Once he was inside The Courthouse he quickly made his way to The Courtroom.

**Courtroom**

Johnny sat in the chair across from the judge with his hands in cuffs and this lawyer of his wasn't helping he just wish Boss will hurry and wake up and get him the hell out of here before it's too late.

"Your honor my client only murdered those people on self defense I mean it's what he do for those people he killed weren't pedestrians they were a gang known as the Ronin and they kill people even if they are innocent or guilty" the lawyer said still not believing he's defending Stillwater's most dangerous man.

"You expect me to believe that! The judge snapped.

"Believe what you want your honor but I assure you my client meant no harm" The Lawyer said while Johnny groaned.

"Hurry up Boss cause I'm about at the end of my wits with this guy" Johnny said to himself quietly.

Unknown to him though The Boss is right outside the door and heard every word especially Johnny's.

**Boss's POV**

'Don't worry Johnny I'm coming for you now' The Boss thought.

"Hey!" Someone shouted.

Boss turned around and saw a security guard behind him causing him to curse.

"What are you doing?" The Security guard asked but Boss ignored him.

"Sir?" The guard said but was ignored again.

"Sir!" The guard tried again.

Boss faced the guard and said.

"Sorry did you want something bub?" The Boss asked in his gruff voice.

"Yeah I asked what you were doing. The Security Guard answered.

"Oh nothing just touring the courthouse" Boss lied.

"Just touring eh?" The guard questioned.

"Yep" Boss answered.

"Really 'cause to me it looks like you were ready to burst through that door while a trial was going on" The guard said while gesturing to the courtroom door that housed Johnny's trial.

Boss looked at the door behind him then back at the guard with a blank expression before replying.

"Oh no officer I'm really just touring around I don't want anything to do with what's behind that door" he lied again but the guard wasn't buying it.

"Yeah right now come on let's get you out of here you can come back once the trial is over with" The guard said.

"Yeah not going to work bub" Boss growled before three Adamantium claws protruded from his knuckles and his hair went from its normal wild looking demeanor to a even wilder looking one that was reminiscent of Wolverine's.

"Sayz who?" The guard asked before turning to face Boss.

Instead of getting a straight answer he was met with three Adamantium claws pointed at his face.

"Sayz me" Boss said before a feral grin appeared on his face causing the guard to gulp.

And without even knowing what he was doing The Boss was quickly stabbed the guard with his claws killing him instantly and although his face couldn't show it but one part of him was horrified at what he did while another part enjoyed it.

'First I'm turned into some Wolfman thing, and now I got a wilder hair style and three Adamantium claws protruding from my knuckles! Just what the hell is happening to me' The Boss thought to himself while examining his metallic claws.

He was then pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the sounds of guns being fired so he quickly turned around and saw cops and they were closing in on him.

"Fuck me" Boss cursed before he started to face off against the cops.

**Courtroom**

Back inside The Courtroom Johnny was fiddling with his cuffs obviously trying to unlock them so he could escape for he was close to murdering this lawyer of his.

Just then he heard the sound of gunshots and metal clashing outside of the Courtroom door, and before he knew who it was a cop flew into the door and collided with the wall knocking him out in the process.

After the cop's collision with the wall Johnny turned his attention back to The Courtroom door and saw a very pissed off Boss walking though the door and approaching him.

"What is the meaning of this interruption!" The judge shouted.

"That's none of your damn business you're honor!" Boss growled then turned to face Johnny who was finally free from his cuffs.

"You alright there Johnny?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm alright but I wouldn't worry about me you should be more concerned about yourself what the hell happen to you and why do you look like Wolverine but with hazel eyes and taller?" Johnny asked while taking in Boss's appearance.

"No time to explain Johnny we got to get out of here now!" Boss barked out.

"Your right we can't stay here so let's get the hell outta here before more cops come" Johnny said.

Boss nodded then heading for the door with Johnny not too far behind.

Once they were out of the courtroom some more cops came and surrounded them.

"Aw Shit" Johnny said.

Boss on other Hand didn't mind he just grinned a feral grin that even sent a chill down Johnny's spine but he didn't show it and before he could ask what he was planning his eyes widen at what he saw.

The Boss's Adamantium claws sliced through the Police almost as if they were like Butter. Once the cops were dealt with Boss's Adamantium claws retracted back in his knuckles, his hair went from his wilder looking demeanor to his normal wild messy hairstyle then turned his attention to Johnny who was gaping like a fish.

"Are you just going to stand there gaping? or do you want to get out of here?" Boss growled.

Johnny quickly got out of his shocked state then said.

"Yeah sorry let's get out of here" Johnny said.

Boss nodded then continued on his way out of the Courthouse with Johnny following at a rather slow distance.

**Fenrir's POV**

Back in London at King's cross station Fenrir was making his way to the nearest train that leads to New Stillwater course he would prefer to fly but he couldn't reveal the existence of the Wizarding World to the Muggle's unless he wants to get in trouble with the minister which is something he doesn't want.

**Bigby's POV**

Once Bigby was through the passage and headed for the closest train station that would take him to New Stillwater. To find his son.

**Blackbird**

"I got a lock on your son" Jean said to the two feral mutants.

"You do where he is?" Hank asked.

"He's outside the courthouse and he's not alone someone is with him I think their friends and they seem to be heading somewhere a car I believe" Jean said.

"Hank make way for the courthouse I think it's high time that we met our son" Logan commanded.

Beast nodded then headed off to the Courthouse.

**Boss's POV**

While his parents were making their way to their son Boss himself alongside Johnny were just leaving the courthouse and heading for the nearest car so they can drive to a safe house. Once they found a proper car the two gang bangers got in it then drove off.

"So what happened to the other saints while I was out?" Boss asked trying to make a conversation.

"Heh you got me Lin is dead, King is writing a book, Julius is missing, and Dex is… don't even get me started on Dex" Johnny said.

Boss's grip tightened on steering wheel at the mention of Dex but he kept his temper under control to stop himself from lashing out.

"He's not around is he?" Boss asked although his voice was still seething with anger after what happened with Dex back when he first joined the Saints.

"No he's not" Johnny said.

Boss's grip on the steering wheel weakens then breathes a sigh of relief and continued driving.

**Blackbird**

"I got another lock on Alexander guys" Jean said.

"Where is he now red?" Logan asked.

"He's heading for a house with his friend and it looks like their halfway there" Jean answered.

"Hmm change of plans Hank head for the House Jean mentioned" Logan commanded then said.

"Jean! Don't lose that lock on Alexander" he said.

Both mutants nodded then changed course for the house Jean mentioned.

**New Stillwater Station**

Once the train reached New Stillwater Station Bigby along with Fenrir disembarked the train then turned to face each other and began to speak to one another.

"I take it you received a letter about our son as well Bigby?" Fenrir asked.

"Yeah a mundy named Michael Fox approached me when I was on break from the amount of cases I been getting and handed me a letter from an anonymous source" Bigby answered.

"That's funny cause I gotten mine from my accountant and he too told me that it came from an anonymous source" Fenrir said.

The two continued to talked to each other until they were suddenly interrupted by the sounds of The Blackbird, and a car both were coming from the West. So they turned around and spotted both the Blackbird and the car going by and not only that they also saw their son at the wheel of the car.

"We got to follow them for all we know they might be heading for a place where we can talk" Bigby said.

"How do you suggest we do that Bigby?" Fenrir asked.

"Taxi!" Bigby called out to a yellow cab that was nearby and told the driver to follow both the car and the Blackbird the driver nodded then gestured for Bigby and Fenrir to get in which they nodded then got in the car and closed the door then drove off.

**Boss's POV**

Unaware that he was being followed by his parents Boss alongside Johnny was continuing their little conversation with each other. As they were talking Johnny pointed a house and told Boss to pull in their cause that was his house and Aisha's house.

Boss nodded then pulled into Johnny's driveway then parked the car and unlocked the door then turned to Johnny and asked.

"You think Aisha will remember me Johnny?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? A course she'll remember you sure you had undergone some changes during the time you were shanked but that doesn't mean everyone forgot about you" Johnny answered.

Boss smiled at his friend's words then said.

"Yer right Johnny" he said.

"A course I'm right now would you get out of there and come on I bet Aisha will be very happy to see you again" Johnny said.

Boss chuckled at his friend's response but nodded then got out the car anyway then followed Johnny inside the house. Once they were inside the house Aisha revealed herself then said.

"Johnny what the hell is going on and…" she trailed off as soon as her eyes landed on Boss.

"Well look at you last time we met you were just a mute with a temper problem and now look at you you're all grown up talking if not a little short tempered still it also looks like you been working out" Aisha said before continuing.

"So where have been this whole time cause no one has heard from you in a while now" she continued.

"He got himself shanked a couple of days ago next thing he knows he wakes up in a prison of sort off the coast of New Stillwater" Johnny answered for boss.

"What he said course that was the short version you want the full version about what happen while I was at that prison yer just going to have to wait till some other time Aisha it's been a long day and I'm already tired from driving all the way here" Boss said.

"I understand stay as long as you like and fill free to use the guest room" Aisha said.

"Just try not to sleep to long Boss cause we're going to look for a new place tonight for the saints so we can get them back together" Johnny added.

"I know and don't worry I won't" Boss said as he made his way to the guest room.

Johnny nodded then turned his attention back to Aisha.

**Author's note: That's everything for chapter 4 to The Beastly Son next chapter will be minor filler where Boss finally meets his parents and tell him about his changes so till next time goodbye good evening good afternoon and good night. Ps I apologize for the POV changes I'll try to make less in the next few chapters.**


	5. Meet The Parents

**A Family Meeting**

**Author's Note: Here's the filler chapter to The Beastly son where Boss/Alexander meets his parents and start to explain everything to him so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Rows, Harry Potter, The Wolf among us, or X men the movie for they belong to their original owners.**

**Johnny's House guest room**

"Quite the friend you have there cub" a gruff voice that was similar to Boss's own said as he entered the room.

"Thanks I guess dad" Boss said.

"So you do have Hank's smarts good then I guess that means that you also know why me and the others are here Alexander" Logan said as Hank, Bigby, Fenrir, appeared beside him.

"Other then just meeting me I take it you also came to help me with my changes and a bunch of other stuff " Alexander/Boss said.

"You got it son if anyone going help you with your powers it'll be us" Bigby said.

"Well it's only a matter of time before Johnny come gets me so how bout we start at the beginning how did ya'll meet? What am I? How was I born? And How the fuck can I have four dads?" Alexander/Boss asked?"

"You're many things cub a fable, a werewolf, a mutant and believe or not a wizard the werewolf and wizard genes came from me while the fable and mutant genes came from Bigby, Hank McCoy also know as beast and Logan AKA Wolverine and James Howlett jr. " Fenrir answered.

"You have four dads because… actually we'll save that for another time" Bigby said.

"We met after a war Fen had been in something involving Gellert Grinwald perhaps you heard of him" Logan said.

"Yeah I heard of him" Alexander/Boss answered.

"As for how you were born that would be my doing cub werewolves like me are weird creatures" Fenrir said.

"Because male werewolves such as yourself could become pregnant believe me I know I seen enough supernatural things to believe that" Alexander/Boss said.

"You have? Good then that means I won't have to explain it to you" Fenrir said.

The family continued to chat with each other a little bit more until it was time for them to leave.

"Oh there's one more thing you should know son" Hank said.

"What's that dad?" Alexander/Boss asked.

Unfortunately it was Fenrir who answered.

"It's a Full Moon tonight cub and due to your werewolf genes it will force you into your werewolf form" he said.

"WHAT!" Boss/Alexander exclaimed.

"Don't panic Alexander there is possibility that you're fable genes might not transform you fully but if not I suggest you get as far away as possible from any non magic folk nearby unless you want to end up with loads bullet holes in you're body" Fenrir said.

"Or cut open and have stones placed in you're stomach then tossed into a lake or river" Bigby added.

"Or forced to do something you don't want to do while under someone's else orders" Hank added.

"Or worse used as test subject to become a weapon of mass destruction which its only primary function is to obey and destroy" Logan also added.

"Okay transforming to werewolf around pedestrians, Non Magic folk, and Mundies bad Idea but what if I have no where hide? Or if someone sees me transform? Or want me to transform? What will I do then?" Alexander/Boss asked.

"You're just going to have to wing it" Logan answered.

"And how will I wing it?" Boss/Alexander asked.

"Will think about it what are the things that triggers werewolf transformations other then a full moon?" Bigby questioned.

Boss/Alexander thought about it a few minutes until an some answers came to him.

"Bad moods, Sexual movements or contact, and Anger" he answered.

"Exactly! Those exact same things that triggers werewolf transformations other then a full moon" Fenrir said.

Boss/Alexander nodded then asked.

"Is anything else I should know something family related?" He asked.

"Just two at the moment" Bigby said.

"Okay what are they?" Boss/Alexander questioned.

"Well you have a brother and a cousin your brother lives in Fabletown with me while your cousin is all the way in Sunnydale , your brother is a detective and is named James R. Wolf Howlett plus he's always busy but he helps out his friends and family whenever he can. Your cousin however is a guitarist in a band and helps a slayer and a group of teens and a man protect Sunnydale from supernatural forces like vampires "Bigby answered.

"Okay anything else? Or is that it" Boss/Alexander asked.

"That's it for now cause I believe you got something to do right now" Hank said.

"Shit I forgot Johnny was gonna come get me so we can bring back the saints" Boss/Alexander cursed then thanked his parents for the conversation then rushed out the guess room to meet with Johnny and Aisha.

**Author's note: That's it for filler next chapter will be Down Payment and Alexander's first full moon so see you then.**


	6. Down Payment

**Down Payment/ Alexander's First Full Moon**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 6 to The Beastly Son where Boss/Alexander has his first Full Moon and start off the next mission enjoy. Ps Boss is going to be known as Alexander now as the story progresses but don't fret guys the Saints will still call him Boss so don't start crying now.**

**Disclaimer: You already know what I own and don't own so I don't have to repeat myself.**

**Gat's &amp; Aisha's House**

"There you are I was just about to come get you" Johnny said.

"Sorry Johnny lost track of time"Alexander said.

"I'll say what were you doing in there the entire time? cause it certainty didn't sound like relaxing" Johnny replied.

"I'll tell you about it later bub right now we gotta find a new place for the Saints did you find one yet?"Alexander asked.

"Yeah there's a abandoned warehouse right across the river we could use that for the time being" Johnny answered.

"Alright let's get going then" Alexander said.

"Alright lead on Boss" Johnny said.

Alexander nodded then left the house with Johnny in pursuit. Once they were outside the house Alexander unlocked the door then got in the car with Johnny copying his exact movements then drove off to the warehouse.

**Abandoned Warehouse**

Upon arriving at the warehouse the two gang bangers got out of the car and looked at the structure before them then look to each other and said.

"This the place?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah this is the place passed it a couple of days ago while trying to find anybody who has what it takes to join The Saints" Johnny answered.

"Well if we're going to be living here with the Saints I suggest we head inside and clear it out cause I know a bunch of hobos moved into here after it got abandoned, but we better be quick about it" Alexander said as he noticed the the moon was close to revealing itself.

Johnny nodded then ran inside with Alexander following in pursuit. Once they were inside the two gang bangers headed for a stairway that led further downstairs and knowing this was the only way to head deeper into the ruins of Old Stillwater the two headed for it, once they got passed all the steps and stuff they found themselves in the ruins of Old Stillwater where they were tasked in dealing with a bunch of hobos which was proved difficult then they expected or so they thought.

"Jesus for a bunch of dimwitted hobos they sure are tough" Johnny said.

"I don't care if there weak, dumb, smart, strong, metahuman, stupid, or fucking superhuman I'm going to slaughter them!" Alexander growled with his brown eyes glowing gold.

"And how the hell are you going to do that!" Johnny demanded.

As soon as Johnny said that the full moon revealed itself from the behind the clouds then cast it's light down on Alexander and got ready for probably most painful transformation of his entire life.

'You just had to ask did ya Johnny boy?' Alexander mentally growled before hair started to grow all over his body, claws appeared on his fingertips and sharpened.

"Boss!" Johnny exclaimed noticing what was going on

"Johnny go hide!" Alexander ordered as he continued to transform however his voice sounded slightly different.

"What?" Johnny said confused.

"It wasn't a request go hide now!" Alexander growled as his canines elongated and became sharp then his ears stretched out and became pointed.

Seeing that there was no point in arguing with Alexander any further Johnny nodded then left leaving only Alexander and the bums.

Once Johnny was gone Alexander's transformation continued his 5,0 clock shadow filled in to a full beard, his nose stretched out into a full muzzle then his whole body grew along with his muscles ripping up his clothes in the process,completing the transformation and standing in his place was a huge huge hulking werewolf with golden eyes and a shredded shirt. Once Alexander's transformation was done he faced the bums who looked like they had wet themselves.

"What never seen a werewolf before?" Alexander asked before rushing at the bums and true to his words he went to slaughter them nonstop. Once all the bums were dealt with Alexander heard Johnny approach him.

"I thought I told you to hide Johnny" Alexander said his voice sounding the same as Bigby's.

"And miss out on all this? No thanks" Johnny said.

"Well sorry to disappoint but The Bums are already dead the only thing that's left is a bunch of shanties that need to be destroyed, so unless you want to help destroy the shanties go back to where you were" Alexander said now facing Johnny.

"Alright but I expect a exclamation once we're done with them okay Boss" Johnny said.

Alexander nodded then went to deal with the shanties with Johnny's help. Once all the shanties were destroyed Johnny and a still transformed Alexander faced each other then Johnny said.

"Alright Boss talk what the hell happened to you one minute you were on the ground in pain the next you're a fucking werewolf!" He said.

"Do you really want to know?" Alexander asked.

Johnny nodded.

"Sigh fine take a seat and I'll explain what I can" Alexander said while Johnny nodded.

**Author's Note: Yes I based transformation sequence off of the one from the Cybersix episode Full Moon Fascination along with the appearance which is based off of Lucas's werewolf form (minus the mullet)but mixed with Bigby's.**


End file.
